


Second Law

by draculard



Category: Robot Series - Isaac Asimov
Genre: M/M, Set during Caves of Steel, awkward bathroom encounters, lije we all noticed you checking daneel out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 11:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19424734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/pseuds/draculard
Summary: A robot must obey orders.





	Second Law

Quite automatically, Baley looked away, trying to banish from his mind the quick glimpse he’d gotten of Daneel’s naked body. It resembled a human’s in every way, though it was nothing like anyone Baley had ever seen in person. Daneel had the unearthly beauty of a stereotypical Spacer, and that beauty didn’t stop where his clothes began.

Of course, Daneel didn’t share City culture with Baley; he would think nothing of it if he caught Baley staring in the Personal. So Baley shoved back his embarrassment and looked again — really looked, took in the flawless ivory skin, the brushing of bronze hair across Daneel’s chest and stomach, the unnatural perfection of his form from the delicacy of his collarbones to the curve of his narrow waist to the…. 

To the large, handsome cock between his legs. 

Suddenly, Baley’s mouth was horribly dry. He swallowed and forced himself to look away. It was a _useless_ cock, he reminded himself, though what comfort that was meant to be, he didn’t know. Robots could not reproduce, so there was no reason for Sarton to endow Daneel with any … capabilities, in that regard.

He snuck another glance — and caught Daneel staring right back at him, his eyes unmoving and calm.

“You can look at me, if you like, Elijah,” said Daneel amicably. His eyes scanned down Baley’s naked body and Baley felt himself turn an ugly, burning shade of red. He stepped back without thinking, but there was nowhere to hide from Daneel’s stare. 

“If my attention causes you any distress...” Daneel started, his voice soft.

“No,” said Baley. He blurted it out without thinking. He didn’t mean it.

He _couldn’t_ mean it. Not with Jessie at home, and Ben. Maybe in Spacetown men could appreciate a robot’s form, but not…

Abruptly, Baley’s blush faded, replaced with a cold sensation that rushed through his entire body.

But they _were_ in Spacetown, he realized. And his gaze drifted down again to Daneel’s perfect, beautiful cock, and then to Daneel’s eyes. His unwavering eyes, boring deep into Baley’s soul.

“We have time,” said Daneel, his voice carefully neutral. Baley looked down without thinking and saw Daneel’s cock twitching.

 _Impossible,_ he thought, but he could feel himself growing hard in response. He turned to the washbasin, his hands trembling, and found he was completely incapable of putting his thoughts in order.

Did he want this? That wasn’t a question he could answer, not like this. But could he do it, anyway? Could he risk discovery — but was it discovery if only Spacers ever found out? Could he betray his family like this — but was it betrayal to use a robot like this, as one would use a sex toy?

Maybe there was no sense in trying to suss it all out. There was no disentangling Baley’s thoughts right now. His cock was flush against his stomach now, throbbing and drawing all his attention to it, crying out for attention.

“Touch me,” Baley said, gasping the order out in a breathless voice that sounded nothing like him at all.

And Daneel had no choice but to obey.


End file.
